


Stubborn Pride

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, The Division (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: halfamoon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel was never supposed to like Dace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 12 February 2010  
> Word Count: 521  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: love and hate  
> Summary: Rachel was never supposed to like Dace.  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://lwm.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Light, Water, Muses
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Lifetime Television, Kedzie Productions, Viacom Productions, and Paramount. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with "The Division", Lifetime Television, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: All original characters belong to ShatterStorm Productions and are the creations of A. Magiluna Stormwriter and Shatterpath. They also belong in the Light, Water, Muses universe, tho’ this is a standalone within the whole of that universe.
> 
> Author's Notes: I needed something "quick and easy" for my story for today because I didn't want to work on the last prompt for the crack!fic meme yet. And [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) gives me Dace and Rachel, which are always a thrill to write, if only while pulling out one's hair. *chuckles* But they pulled this off for me at the last second.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always coming through in the end…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

I was never supposed to like her. Yes, she saved my wife and infant daughter from an attack by the Dark Side. I will forever be in her debt for that. But there is an aspect to her that I just cannot reconcile with, no matter what she or I do. Dace has a feral side to her that simply defies containment. Oh, she seems to be able to control it to an extent, but it will never be completely leashed.

And yet, she and I are connected in ways that defy explanation. The very fact that her twin daughters are so inextricably bound to my Rose is at once ridiculous and fascinating to me as a psychiatrist. And yet, I can see -- and feel -- their connection very clearly.

It is for the sake of those three little girls -- and the continuation of my marriage -- that I have been working with Dace on a regular basis. For all of her feral feline nature, she has a level of control and focus that is unparalleled. She has been invaluable to my studies in regaining and controlling my own latent talents. The fact that I feel there's something to prove to her is only pushing me to the limit to excel.

"Focus, Rachel!" Dace's voice cuts into my thoughts and I sigh. "Get out of your damned head and focus."

"I'm trying," I growl and roll my neck and shoulders, wincing at the loud cracks.

"No, you're not." Her voice is softer now, gentler, and her hands settle lightly on my shoulders. "Close your eyes."

Without thought, I do as I'm told, surprised at the ease with which I surrender to her voice and hands. Concentrating on regulating my breathing, Dace's words wash over me like a soothing mantra. In my mind's eye, the image appears as vividly as if viewed on television: the bottle of water hovering just an inch above the tabletop.

I know I can do it. The Cantwell gifts are strong in me and Kat both. I always refused them because of the darker aspects of what my grandfather, aunt, and mother did. But I can't do that anymore. My children need protection, as do all of these gifted children living here at the Ranch and elsewhere.

The image in my mind's eye expands now to show Rose and the twins on the other side of the table, their eyes lighting up eagerly, egging me on to lift the bottle for them. Little Rose's face is so earnest; she looks so much like her mother, it hurts. I can't let her down, any of them. My family needs me to be strong and in control of every aspect of my life. And as much as I am loathe to admit it, Dace and her twins are part of my family now.

"Open your eyes, Rachel."

At first, I don't want to; I don't want to lose this feeling, this image in my mind's eye. But eventually, I acquiesce and let my eyelids flutter open.

To see that water bottle hovering an inch off the tabletop.


End file.
